Heroes
All Dota 2 heroes are available in Open Angel Arena. Currently on the latest major Dota 2 patch. Skill growth in "Open Angel Arena" is at 6 levels, the new of which are at higher levels and serve to double the skill's power at each stage, at double level 18, triple 18, etc. Respawn talents have been replaced, but they've been consequently replaced in Dota 2 itself. Currently pending changes. Anti-Mage Basic items come quickly here. Axe Magical/skill farmer Tank Crystal Maiden Magical carry Support//Control Dazzle Support//Control Magical farmer Drow Ranger Carry Support//Control Earthshaker Tank Carry Physical farmer Lich Magical carry Support//Control Can farm once he gets his Aghanims. Unique changes: Can cast Sacrafice on neutral creeps. Lina Carry Magical carry Magical farmer Lion Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Mirana Carry Support//Control Magical farmer Morphling Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Necrophos Tank Magical carry Magical farmer Puck Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Pudge Tank Support//Control Magical farmer Razor Tank Carry Magical farmer Sand King Tar Shadow Shaman Magical c Carry Support//Control Sv Tidehunter TANK Magical/skill farmer Vengeful Spirit Support//Control Windranger Carry Support//Control Magical farmer Witch Doctor Support//Control Zeus Magical carry Magical farmer He's Zeus. Slardar Carry Magical/skill farmer Unique changes: Bash has a cooldown. Enigma Magical carry Support//Control Physical farmer Magical farmer Faceless Void Carry Unique changes: Bash has a cooldown. Tiny Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Physical farmer Magical farmer Unique changes: He has a custom Grow skill. Viper Tank Carry Venomancer Carry Support//Control Clockwerk Good bruiser, but mostly known for his control. Nature's Prophet Carry Physical farmer Dark Seer Unique changes: Cannot cast Ion Shell on creeps Unfortunately bad. Yeah I can't think of any roles. Support//Control He has decent presence though, as in Dota. Sniper Tank Carry Physical farmer Magical farmer Pugna Magical carry Magical farmer Beastmaster Tank Carry Physical farmer Enchantress Carry Leshrac Magical carry When a lot of fights is trading damage... Shadow Fiend Carry Magical carry Magical farmer Tinker Magical carry Magical/skill farmer Unique Changes: tinker has been deleted Weaver Carry Support//Control Night Stalker Carry Support//Control Ancient Apparition Magical carry Support//Control Spectre Spectre Doom Tank Support//Control Physical farmer Magical farmer Chen Carry (through minions) Physical farmer Magical farmer Juggernaut Carry Bloodseeker Carry Magical carry Kunkka Carry Magical carry Physical farmer Magical farmer Aside the ult, carries in moderation, but can still carry. Riki Carry Queen of Pain Magical carry Magical carry Wraith King Tank Carry Broodmother Carry Physical farmer Huskar Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Jakiro Tank Magical carry Magical farmer Surprisingly useful for his attack speed slow alone. Batrider Magical carry Support//Control Omniknight Support//Control Dragon Knight Tank Carry Magical farmer Warlock Magical carry Support//Control Alchemist Tank Carry Physical farmer Magical farmer Also a good nuker. Lifestealer Carry Sustain. Death Prophet Magical carry Magical farmer Ursa Tank Carry Still among the best boss killers. Bounty Hunter Carry Silencer Carry Unique changes: Physical damage orb. Spirit Breaker Tank Carry Invoker Magical carry Support//Control Clinkz Carry Outworld Devourer Carry Unique changes: Physical damage orb. Bane Tank Magical carry Support//Control Shadow Demon Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Lycan Carry Physical farmer His auras scale as other skills do as well. Lone Druid Tank Carry Brewmaster Tank Carry Phantom Lancer Carry As always, can farm with Aghanims. But it's difficult. Treant Protector Tank Carry Support//Control Ogre Magi Tank Magical carry Support//Control Gyrocopter Carry Physical farmer Magical farmer Chaos Knight Tank Carry Support//Control Phantom Assassin Carry Good old PA Rubick Support//Control As always, coming into his own in teamfights, with a free disable and ults on cooldown. Luna Carry Magical carry Farming seems not good. Io Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Undying Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Disruptor Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Templar Assassin Carry Physical farmer Good old TA Naga Siren Carry Support//Control Physical farmer Nyx Assassin Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control NA LUL Keeper of the Light Support//Control Magical farmer Visage Tank Carry Physical farmer Meepo Carry Physical farmer Magnus Tank Magical carry Support//Control Physical farmer Magical farmer Centaur Warrunner Tank Support//Control Slark Carry Timbersaw Tank Magical farmer Medusa Tank Carry Support//Control Physical farmer Magical farmer Troll Warlord Carry Magical carry Magical farmer Tusk Carry Support//Control Bristleback Tank Magical carry Unique changes: Minimum cooldown on Quill Spray Skywrath Mage Magical carry Magical farmer Elder Titan Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Abaddon Tank Carry Magical carry Support//Control Ember Spirit Carry Magical carry Earth Spirit Magical carry Magical farmer Legion Commander Tank Carry Phoenix Magical carry Support//Control Magical farmer Terrorblade Carry Physical farmer Techies Support//Control Magical farmer Oracle Magical carry Physical farmer Magical farmer Winter Wyvern Carry Support//Control Magical farmer Can take her carry potential to her fullest here. Arc Warden Carry Support//Control Underlord Tank Carry Magical farmer Monkey King Carry Support//Control Sources Heroes, Dota 2 Gamepedia